A Mossy Rock
by Wish Writer
Summary: Who knew that rocks could be so helpful? UmbreonxEspeon if you look really hard. Mainly friendship.


A Mossy Rock

**Shelby: I'm BACK!**

**Absol: Great….**

**Shelby: And, I am using a new program, so my stories wont skip random words!**

**Dewott: Cool! I finally evolved.**

**Umbreon: Great, now do the disclaimer.**

**Dewott: *mutters* absol-girl doesn't own Pokemon.**

**Espeon: On with the story!**

"And don't you EVER think about coming back!" an exasperated female voice yelled back at me. I snorted and continued running through the midnight black forest I once called my home. Now? Not so much.

Oh yeah. My name is Twyla. Twyla the Umbreon. I lived with a pack of Umbreons, and lucky me, I was the only daughter of the Alpha male and female leaders of the pack. Joy. Now, when I was the most esteemed child in my pack, why in the world was I thrown out? Three simple words.

I. Am. Shiny.

Most Pokemon would give everything they owned to become shiny. Unfortunately my pack hated shinies. You see, long ago a rouge group of Pokemon roamed this forest, a shiny as their leader. But this group was murderous. They apparently ruthlessly slaughtered half of our pack, the shiny killing our Alpha male. It devastated the colony, and shinies have been seen as unlucky and murderous ever since, within my home.

Now, enough about my past. Personally, I was lucky they didn't throw me out as an Eevee. Only when I evolved, they noticed I was different.

"To think a SHINY was my own daughter," came the same voice, my mother.

The anger boiling inside of my blood heated up my pelt. How dare she! My own mother hates me because I am different.

Still running, tears began to well up in my eyes, blurring my normally perfect night vision. I slowed down to a trot as I entered a clearing, eyes so full of tears that I couldn't see two Eevee tails in front of me. I finally gave up and saw a green lump just a few paces ahead.

"Finally, a nice, mossy rock I can rest on," I mumbled to myself. I sat my tired butt down onto the unusually soft rock. "Wow, this is really -," I was cut of by my 'rock' moving and me toppling off of it.

"Oof!" cried my 'rock'. I turned around and faced it, readying my Bite attack. It turned around and faced me with its big red eyes and began to panic." Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to throw you off! Augg! Don't eat me!" the boy cried out in fear. I smiled and looked up at the scared Pokemon.

"Hey, come on. Do I look like the kind of Pokemon that would eat someone? Don't think so. So what kind of Pokemon are you? What's your name? How old are you?" I bombarded the now calmer Pokemon with questions.

His face lit up. " I'm an Espeon, my name is Moss, and I just evolved, so say, four years old?" Moss replied. "So what about you?"

I smirked. No wonder this guy's name was Moss. "Well. I'm an Umbreon, my name is Twyla, and same as you," I replied quickly.

"Oh." came his subtle answer. His red eyes opened wide as he glanced at one of my rings. "Hey! You're a shiny like me!" he shouted excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Joy.." I muttered under my breath. He stared at me for a while. His ever-present smile faded.

"What? Do you not like being a shiny?" he asked quietly. I then snapped. My eyes blazed in anger as I jumped up from my grassy seat and hissed in his face.

"Like it? LIKE IT?" I roared. "I HATE being a shiny! I was kicked out of my Clan because of my stupid discoloring! I-I-" I began sobbing as the unfazed Moss sat next to me and groomed my long, black ears with his ruff, pink tongue.

"Now, now. It's ok Twyla. You can come live me and my mother. Actually, she isn't my mother," he smiled as he quit stroking my ear.

"What do you mean?" I whispered pathetically. Arceus, I feel like a newborn Eevee right now.

"Well, her name is Ms. Kangashan. She lost her own baby because her husband hated the fact it was a shiny. So after a trainer caught her husband, she started a foster home for unwanted shinies. She would be more than happy to take you," Moss explained.

I stared at him for a while. A foster home? For shinies? I thought hard about his offer. I then remembered I had no food, water, or shelter. So staying with this Ms. Kangashan was probably my best bet.

"Fine. I'll come with you. Don't have anywhere else to go, anyways…" I muttered the last part underneath my breath. His happy-go-lucky smile found its way back to his face as he bounded away.

"Home is this way! Come on!" he laughed happily as he bounded away like a Bunneary. Home… will this be it?

Moss led me into a small part of the forest that opened up into a huge clearing. And when I say huge, I mean like, Groudon sized.

"This place is humongous! Larger than large! Huger than huge! G-" he cut me off.

"It's big," he smiled, almost smirked, as he lead me past the sights. There were many caves, with one large cave at the top of the circle. There were also piles of different berries inside one cave, which was being guarded by two shiny Poochyenna. Moss led me into the largest cave, his green forked tail signaling me in. "Ms. Kanga? Ms. Kanga? Are you in here?" he called into the black cave.

"Oh, Moss? Back so soon? An-. Oh my. Hello little one," she smiled in my direction and ushered us to the back of the cave. There was four logs and a small fire in the middle. We each took a log as I began to tell Ms. Kanga my story.

Before I finished my story, I successfully burst into tear a total of three times. By the end of my story, I was hiccupping and lightheaded. Ms. Kanga wiped a tear away from her eye with one of her large claws. She cradled me like a little Eevee until I was half asleep. She then whispered into Moss' ear just loud enough so I could hear.

"Take the poor dear to your cave Moss. You wouldn't mind making a nest for her, would you? I'll grab a few Oran berries from the supplies for her when she wakes up. And I'll also grab you a Figgi berry, that you love so much," I heard her tell Moss. With that I drifted off into the deepest sleep I'd had in ages.

When I awoke I could feel Moss' presence. "Moss?" I croaked quietly.

"Yes?" came his soft answer. He then pushed and Oran berry in my face. "I'm here. Eat this Oran berry, it will make your headache go away," he whispered, as he began to groom my pelt. After finishing my berry, I nuzzled into my new found friend, the steady stroking of his tongue lulling me back to sleep.

Who would have known that I would have found and new home and friends who already loved and accepted me, all because of a mossy 'rock'.

**Shelby: All rightey! You all know the drill. R&R please!**

**Espeon: Awww.. That was adorable!**

**Absol: Yeah, adorable..**

**Dewott: Until next time, absol-girl, OUT! **


End file.
